Stutter
by Dereksgirl24
Summary: Derek loves stiles and wants a relationship. Stiles would rather Screw then have a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- i edited this. added to the end of it.**

Derek is within hearing distance when he texts Stiles to tell him he's coming over. After about 1 minute he hears stutter by maroon 5

_Oh I really need to know_

_Or else you gotta let me go_

_You're just a fantasy girl_

_It's an impossible world_

_All I want is to be with you always_

_I give you everything_

_Pay some attention to me_

_All I want is just you and me always_

_Give me affection_

_I need your perfection_

_Cause you feel so good_

_You make me stutter, stutter_

_If I could touch you, I'd never let go_

_Now you got me screaming and I cannot shut up, oh, shut up, yeah_

Just before it starts to repeat Stiles grabs it and says to himself 'why is Derek texting before he shows up? I always figured he enjoyed scaring the shit out of me.' Derek's mouth just dropped open. He had no idea that's how Stiles felt. Derek just figured he was aroused all the time.

He texts Stiles again mostly to hear the song again and to ask him a question. 'Stiles how do u feel about me? Be honest and I will be honest.' 1 minute later he hears the song but it doesn't finish. Then he gets a text.

Stiles: I like you.

Derek laughed that had to be the most childish answer ever but he replied. 'I like you to Stiles. Do u like like me? Ps. I feel like a 12 year old' about a minute later the song barely started and he heard Stiles laugh.

Stiles: y do u want to know your probably just screwing with me. Leave me alone Derek!'

Derek is shocked he was just curious but he's not surprised when Stiles won't open the window. "Stiles please open the window. I promise I wasn't screwing with you."

"GO AWAY Derek!" Stiles yelled. Derek growls and jumps down from the window but he's not leaving yet. Derek walks over to the front door and walks in, kid should've locked the door. Then Derek walks upstairs and into Stiles' room. "Damn it Derek why won't you go away?" Stiles asked. "Because Stiles I'm curious how you feel about me and don't say you like me." Derek answers. "Fine I hate you how's that? Better. Now go away!" Stiles said. "You're lying." Is all Derek said. "So what you told me not to say I like you so I didn't." Stiles says.

Then Derek pulls out his phone and texts Stiles, 'I like you Stiles I came over to tell you that. But I want to know if u like me back.' Then he sends it and Stiles' phone goes off and he looks horrified. "Read it Stiles!" So he does and Derek notices a smile spread over his face before it's replaced with a frown. "That's great Derek I'm touched but no I don't like you to." Stiles says and Derek growls, "Why are you lying to me?" "BECAUSE I DONT WANNA LIKE YOU!" Stiles yelled and Derek never heard a skip in his heart. Derek looks totally heart broke, he turns and walks out of Stiles' room.

Stiles feels bad it's not Derek's fault Stiles had a bad day. So Stiles gets up to catch Derek before he leaves. "Derek I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Derek looks at Stiles like he's an idiot. "I have perfected my lying so I can lie to Scott." Stiles chuckles Derek frowns still looking at Stiles. Stiles sighs "I do care for you Derek. I care for you so much but I don't think you feel the same. Especially seeing as how you're always an ass." Derek growls and turns to leave even though he knows Stiles isn't lying. Stiles grabs his arm to stop him and Derek growls more.

"You know what fine. Fuck you Derek. I tell you I care for you and you leave that's just fucking awesome well good riddance." Stiles stomps up to his room slams the door and locks it then he flops on his bed and starts crying. Stiles mumbles to himself 'I hate him I knew he was screwing with me! I freaking hate him!' Then he cries more. Derek sits at the bottom of the steps listening to all of it. He really did come over to tell Stiles about his feelings but something went wrong.

Derek lays his head against the wall to wait for Stiles but after 20 minutes of sitting there he falls asleep. Stiles comes out of his room rubbing his sore eyes. He stops short when he sees Derek at the bottom of the steps. 'Why is he still here?' Stiles thought. Stiles walks down the steps and shakes Derek "Go away I'm sleeping." Derek mumbles. Stiles laughs "Time to wake up sleepy wolf." Derek opens his eyes to see a smiling Stiles he smiles back. "Umm guess I feel asleep. I wanted to wait for you to tell you I care for you to. I really did come over to tell you but you freaked out." Derek frowns and looks away.

"Follow me Derek." Is all Stiles says and leads Derek to his room where he shows Derek a note. '_Stiles I love you I hope you feel the same. LMFAO I'm kidding I hate your guts remember that! Love Derek_' Derek is flabbergasted "I didn't write this." Then he sniffs the paper and growls. "But I know who did. It was Jackson." Stiles' mouth drops "Why does he hate me?" he mumbled to himself.

"This wasn't meant to hurt you exactly it was meant to hurt me. He has noticed the way I look at you and when I said I wouldn't turn him he did this." Stiles closes his mouth. "Wow well it worked I hurt you I saw it on your face earlier." Stiles said feeling guilty. "Is this the reason you said you didn't want to like me?" Derek asked holding up the note. "Yeah." Stiles said still feeling bad. "Hey look at me," Stiles looks at Derek, "it's ok, yes you hurt me but it's ok you don't mean it now do you?" Stiles shook his head no and hugged Derek nuzzling his neck. "No Derek I care for you so much."

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles. "I care for you to Stiles. So much." Stiles surprises Derek by kissing his neck. Derek gasps, then Stiles moves closer to Derek kinda pinning him to the wall and he sucks on the part he just kissed. Derek moans, "Stiles stop." Stiles frowns but he stops, "What's wrong?" Derek frowns "I don't want to have sex. I just wanted to tell you I care for you maybe watch a movie, but no sex." Stiles huffs then he backs away from Derek and leaves the room walking into the kitchen. Derek is confused again! "Stiles I love you but your freaking bipolar as shit!" Derek says walking into the kitchen.

Stiles laughs at this, "Derek I have wanted to hear you say you feel the same as I do for weeks now and you finally do. Then you say no sex how the hell am I supposed to feel. I love you I want you but apparently you don't want me." Stiles says sounding annoyed. "Stiles I want you trust me, just not yet." Stiles laughs "Ok movies and making out sounds fun." Stiles grabs some orange juice makes himself and Derek a glass while Derek frowns. Then he pulls Derek to living room where he puts in When In Rome. Stiles loves this movie. He drinks the juice. Then after an hour the movie is over and Stiles turns the TV off then hops on Derek's lap.

"I love that movie. It's make out time." Derek frowns "Stiles if our relationship is going to work you can't want me only for sex. Because I love you and I won't be used for sex." Stiles frowns and gets off Derek. "Derek that hurts. I love you to but I'm a horny teenage boy you have to remember that. But I wouldn't use you for sex." Stiles grabs the empty glasses and takes them to the kitchen to wash. Derek thinks about what Stiles said and he's right he's a horny teenage boy he's only 18 thank god it's legal. Derek gets up and walks over to Stiles holding him from behind. "Your right I'm sorry." He whispered into Stiles' ear. "When you're done here come back to the couch." Then Derek let him go and went back to the couch. He sat there and Stiles couldn't have been in the kitchen long. When Stiles came into the living room Derek was asleep again so Stiles gently pushed him over and curled up beside him grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. And after a few minutes Derek started moving and draped an arm over Stiles.

Then a few minutes after that Stiles fell asleep. The sheriff Got home around 5:30 in the morning. He was going to watch some TV before bed but when he got into the living area he saw his son and that hale boy curled up on the couch. So he just went upstairs to bed. Thinking 'I will talk to Stiles later.' an hour or so later Derek wakes up feeling refreshed and quite happy. Then he notices where he is, he realizes he fell asleep on the couch Stiles must have got him to lay down. Then curled up with him. Derek felt completely happy, he just lay there listening and watching Stiles sleep. Till he woke 10 minutes later Derek laughed as Stiles stretched. Then Stiles got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Derek laughed and followed. "Whatcha making?" Derek asked. "I'm making a fried egg sandwich and whatever you want." Answered Stiles. "Aw the perfect house wife." Derek joked Stiles laughed. "Call me a girl again and I will slap you with this spatula." Derek laughed, "But you're a sexy woman." Stiles then slapped Derek with the spatula. Derek laughed and growled playfully. "Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, Not me." Stiles said smirking. Derek growled a little louder still playing. "Oh please don't eat me Mr. Wolf I don't taste like chicken!" Stiles said mock terrified. Derek just busts out laughing "Wow Stiles." Stiles just smirked "What do want for breakfast Mr. Wolf?" Stiles asked while putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Hum eggs sound good." Derek smiles at Stiles. He could get use to this waking with Stiles in his arms then breakfast in the morning. "How would you like them cooked?" Stiles asked. Derek moved so he was holding Stiles from behind. "I could get use to this." Derek says lovingly. Stiles smiles and says "So could I Derek. How do you want your eggs?" Stiles asks while taking his toast out of the toaster and putting cheese on it before his eggs. "Can you make an omelet?" Derek asked, Stiles laughs. "Yeah I can make an omelet. What do you want in it?" "Umm eggs cheese and whatever meat you have." Derek says and then growls when he smells a spike of arousal. "What are you thinking Stiles?" "I'm just picturing omelet made around my dick and you eating it then cleaning me." Stiles shudders at the image and Derek growls at the image and goes to sit down. "Just forget about my breakfast I'm not hungry!" Stiles gets mad and a little hurt so he turns off the stove throws his egg sandwich at Derek's head and runs up the stairs into his room and locks the door. Then he flops down on his bed resisting the urge to cry. Derek growls when the sandwich hits him in the back of the head then he hears Stiles slam his door and lock it. Derek gets up intending to leave but he can't just leave Stiles like that. So he gets pen and paper and writes Stiles a letter. _Dear Stiles, YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! But I love you still. I want you. I want to be balls deep in you; I want to hear you moan my name as I pound into you. I want to kiss you till the sun comes up and goes down again. BUT before any of that! I want us to have a relationship. Know stuff about each other. Like favorite colors, foods, books, music. NORMAL people stuff I want to date you be your boyfriend and maybe one day your husband. I don't want to be a fuck toy! And I don't want to screw till the time is right! Like our 5__th__ date or something. I understand you're a teenage boy you have needs and you're easily excited. But please try not to make me excited I don't want to fuck you until the 3__rd__ or 5__th__ date. I love you Stiles and if you feel the same as I do then open the door. – love Derek_

Derek then slid the letter under Stiles door and said, "Read it." Then he sat in the hall against the wall across from Stiles' door. Derek heard Stiles get up and grab the letter. Then he sat there listening to Stiles' reactions to the letter. At first he heard teeth gritting then he smelt a great burst of arousal then he heard and 'Aww' then 'ugh the 5th' then he heard him chuckle, then he heard Stiles moving to the door but he stopped before opening and after a minute Derek didn't smell arousal anymore he smiled then the door opened and Stiles smiled at him. "Ok Derek come in we need to set ground rules." Stiles said.

Derek smiled and nodded getting up off the floor. He walked into Stiles room and set in the computer chair. "Yeah I know like everything excites you, so I'm going to tell you what excites me." Stiles blushes and nods. Derek starts making a list. "1. When you smell aroused, but you can't help that. 2. When you lick your lips. God when you lick your lips I think of all the things that tounge could do. 3. When you look at me like that!"

"Like what?" Stiles asked innocently.

"I dunno like I'm a piece of food you can't wait to devour."

Stiles laughs. I was actually thinking of…"

"4. When you tell me your dirty fantasies. It just makes me want to make them happen.

5. When you make little noises. When you're hard and readjusting the little noises you make. They make me want to jump you." Derek finished the list.

Stiles smiled blushing at all the things he did that turned on Derek. "Ok Derek, licking my lips is a nervous habit so I will try to stop that. I will stop telling you my dirty fantasies until you are ready to fulfill them." Stiles grinned and Derek glared. "I will try to stop looking at you like a juicy steak. I don't know if I can help the noises I make when adjusting, but I will try."

Derek smiled. "Thank you Stiles, um is there anything I do that arouses you. Whatever it is I can fix it as well as you fixing yours."

Stiles laughs, "Derek you just being here arouses me. But there is one thing you do that makes me melt."

Derek laughs, "That is?"

"When your eyes flash when you are annoyed." Stiles answers

Derek smiles, "Stiles you…you like my wolf?"

"Nope."

"Then why?"

"I love your wolf."

Derek laughs.

Stiles and Derek go back down stairs and watch TV. Stiles behaves himself the rest of the night. So Derek rewards him with a passionate kiss goodnight. "Goodnight stiles."

"Goodnight Derek."


	2. AN

Hey guys I am so sorry for the no updating! I am very busy I don't have the time to write! I haven't even had to time to think about ideas!

I will try to write and get something out next week. I have a lot going on!

Packing moving unpacking putting stuff together looking for a job trying to get into college and then there's my family!

Yes I am very busy! I miss all of you guys! Some more than others! You four know who you are. If you don't I miss DjDarkpixie Lowlifetheory and luvsbitica Athelaxx.

You guys are good friends and I miss you!

Luvsbitica I am loking forward to reading your Apartments story and the others that go with it!

DJdarkpixie I cant wait to read more of your story! Im excited about ted and scott! Ted is so awesome! Love his uncle!

Lowlifetheory your stories are always good! I love everyone of them! I cant wait to read more of the Hale the Princess!

To all my readers I love you! Thank you for reading! I will try to have something up next week!

I AM DEFINELTY CONTINUING THE MAN HE DIDN'T HAVE TO BE! I LOVE THIS STORY! I WILL TRY TO WRTITE MORE FOR IT AND IS IT FATE FIRST! I ALSO WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE FOR WILL YOU BE MY FIRST!


End file.
